User talk:MizuLuhta/Archive 1
The following are archived talk page messages between the dates of July 30, 2009 and September 5, 2009. Welcoming new contributor Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons in Bully page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 21:38, July 30, 2009 Rollback rights. I have given you rollback rights, which means you can use it to revert over vandalism. Use it wisely and don't use it when you're involved in an edit war. Dan the Man 1983 20:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Notes about your userpage Thanks for it. *Chuck was claimed by User:Scribby, who was our resident hex editor, to be a Townsfolk from Blue Skies. Mr. Johnson was also claimed as a townsfolk. Problem is, we don't know which was which. Scribby was figuring it out by using the character's names in the data files, but like I said, he WAS our hex editor - he quit editing early this year. So Chuck and Mr. Johnson, we don't have any way of figuring out which character without a name matches to which name. Although we do know that Johnson is a real character, because he's listed in the credits at the back of the manual. *Drew is the Insane Painted Man in the carnival freakshow. Again, we got the name from hex editing. *I believe there's some confusion going on with Spazz Industries Factory and Wondermeats Processing Plant. I'll take a look, or you could. *Robert Whaley could be looked up on IMDB. "Fenwick is a patient at the Happy Volts Asylum but can only be seen during the mission, "Finding Johnny Vincent"." Seriously, there's some missing info and presumably some errors. For example, the manual credits, I believe, three different asylum inmates, as "Asylum Inmate #1", "Asylum Inmate #2", and "Asylum Inmate #3", but aside from Fenwick (the old guy who runs up to Jimmy and tells him to watch out for The Watcher), the only other inmates in the asylum are the townies Otto, Henry and Leon. McJeff 01:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: First of all, thank you for the information. I tried to find more information about Robert Whaley, but I did not have much luck. On IMDB, I first tried finding "Fenwick" in the cast, but he was not listed. Then, I searched "Robert Whaley" and there were two results, but neither of them said anything about Bully. I then checked Wikipedia (searching for "Robert Whaley"), but there was only an entry for a basketball player and there was no disambiguation. I could easily make a page for Robert Whaley, but I just need a little information. If you could find some, that would be great. Also, in the article Galloway Away, it says Otto comes up to Jimmy and tells him to not anger the Watcher and not Fenwick as you say. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::Odd. I'm doing a playthrough of the game right now, I'll remember to watch out for that and see what happens. McJeff 03:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Just a note. Whenever you spot vandalism, revert it, but do tell either me, Jeff or TheKidInside incase the user or IP who did the vandalism needs warning or blocking. Dan the Man 1983 08:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, in most cases it is not really "vandalism", but more just adding content that does not exist. Also, not to be rude, but if you really want to know what I reverted, you can view it in the logs. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Photos What photos do you need? I'm on PC and can make some good screenshots if they are needed. J.J.Joe 12:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, first, thanks for the offer. I need good-quality photos of the townies. I also need a photo of Mr. Matthews, the Geography teacher. The best photos would be upstraight, so that I could easily turn them into the on-blue background images, such as the Jimmy Hopkins photo. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :: I'll do it soon. Townies are not a problem, but Mr. Matthews probably will be pictured only during the class, I'm not sure about encountering him in free roam. And the question: how can I send screenshots to you? J.J.Joe 13:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::You can send it to me via e-mail, mizu101imvu@yahoo.com. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::I just sent pics. I didn’t bother with their size so the whole thing is about 15 MB, but I can make it smaller if needed. Let me know if you have any problems. Also, please check out if all Townies are correctly identified (just in case) – I don’t know them very well but hope everything is ok. J.J.Joe 17:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not that big a deal. The Townies are my favorite clique so I know 'em really well. If one of them gets uploaded under the wrong name, it can be easily fixed with the admin tools. McJeff 20:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the photos, Joe. They are even better quality than I thought they would be. I will have the new photos up ASAP. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::::The image for Mr. Matthews is too small. If there is any way to get a bigger version of any of the images (hex editing or magnify glass), that would be greatly appreciated. I am going to upload the townie pictures now. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::::Have you tried a screen grab of Matthews during his little speech after Jimmy passes Geography 5? That's usually the best way to see the teachers and his face will be bigger in that view. McJeff 03:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also, could you get a picture of Edgar Munsen in Complete Mayhem? See Meeting Edgar outside missions. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::::::: You've done a great job with these pictures. I'll try to get Matthews and Edgar. J.J.Joe 13:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Sending pics. J.J.Joe 07:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) (undent) If you want to do a picture of Mr. Moratti, I found a good image of him right here. McJeff 02:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll wait to do the rest of the characters. All of the main characters are covered. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Standardizing article format OK. One annoying thing that needs to be done is to standardize the formatting. Articles need to say things this certain way. *Article intros should all read like this. **Name** is a character in Bully, and is a member of **Clique** at Bullworth Academy. S/he was voiced by **Voice Actor** **If the voice actor is unknown (Ethan, Gordon, Seth), it should say "His voice actor is unknown, as he was not credited". *The correct format for the Role in game is secifically "Role in game" - not Role in Story, Role in Game, In-game role or whatever else is there. Most have actually done that, but there's a few that still need it. What we need to do is go through the wiki and get that done. That kind of maintenance is boring though so I'm going to suggest that we split it up by clique/group. *I will take the Non-Clique and Townies *Dan can take Main Characters, Preppies and Bullies *Mizu can take the Nerds, Jocks, and Prefects *JJJoe, if he wants to help, can take the Greasers. If not whoever gets them gets them. After we've got all that, we can divvy up the others the same way. McJeff 03:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Quotes on Mission Pages McJeff is silent on the topic. I guess we should ask Dan's opinion. J.J.Joe 16:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I should of started with Dan. I will ask him about it. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Talk page messages. Archive them, rather then delete them. Dan the Man 1983 11:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I plan to archive them in the future, but there are some that I don't wish to see every day I look at my talk page. I would appreciate if you respected that. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::You're free to manage your userpage however you wish (assuming of course you don't use it to break rules). Both Dan and I have just deleted stuff that we didn't want to have to remember, and there's no reason you shouldn't be allowed to do the same. McJeff 20:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Deletions Would you be so kind as to refrain from nominating things that aren't in mainspace for deletion? There's absolutely no reason to delete someone's userpage even if they're inactive, and the same goes for templates, even if they appear out of use. By mainspace I mean articles, related talk pages, and redirects. Nothing in userspace or templatespace. McJeff 20:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I will do that. In terms of the userpage, he does not need a second one. His user name is Local Guru Of Bullworth. (notice the period at the end). He created a page without the period. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::I see that. Actually I was just noting that but got an edit conflict. I've registered a "Local Guru Of Bullworth" username which I'm blocking to prevent this sort of mixup from happening. McJeff 20:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::And it should be taken care of to everyone's satisfaction now. McJeff 20:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC)